Change For Her
by Katazjenna
Summary: Edward is the school player. Bella has been bullied by him for years but has never told anyone one. One day things get too much and she decides to tell. They are forced to live together and settle their differences. Will the player change for her? xxx
1. Great way to start the day

Change For Her

Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

Another day. I stood staring into the full length mirror, trying to make my curly brown hair sit right, and also trying to stretch out the time until I would have to clamber into my old red truck and head off to school. Ugh! I hated thinking about that! Any mention of school made me feel awful nowadays. It didn't use to be so bad. When I first started school here 3 years ago they would only tease me a few times a month, its worse now. Now, every day school life is a waking hell for me and there is one reason for this. The reason for all my torture I have endured over the past 3 years... Edward Cullen.

I arrived at school just like any other day and sat in the cab of my truck for a few minutes not wanting to get out yet because it was snowing and freezing cold. After a while I decided I could not put this off any longer and so I climbed out the cab into the cold and headed towards the main entrance of my personal hell. I was just about to reach the doors when a bunch of shadows jumped out from behind me. I whirled around to look at them. Bad idea! With my uncoordinated feet, I slipped on the icy path and fell straight onto my back, only to realise that I was staring into the faces of Edward Cullen and his gang, who promptly hit me with icy snowballs. They laughed and ran away as Mrs Cooper from reception came out to help me up.

"Are you Okay dear?"

"I'm fine thanks yeah."

I left without another word, I was definitely not fine. My top was completely soaking and so was my hair from being hit with the snowballs. I ran to the bathrooms and realised that I had a big cut on the side of my face that I must have gotten from the icy pieces of snow being hurled at me. I sunk onto the floor of the bathroom and cried. Why me! Why did they always have to pick on me! I hate Edward Cullen! I hate him! And now... he is going down.


	2. Big, Bad Surprise

Change For Her

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my first chapter of this story! It's only my second story so this means allot! I know how short the first chapter was but I promise this will be much longer! Xxx Love and hugs, Katazjenna**

Chapter 2. **Bella's POV**

Stupid Cullen, I thought as I sauntered to class. I went into Biology 5 minutes late thanks to _him_ and so the teacher greeted me with a steely glare.

"Late, Miss Swan."

"Sorry Sir, I had an accident." I gestured to my soaking hair and T-Shirt.

"Take a seat Miss Swan."

"Yes Sir, Sorry."

I headed to the back of the class. Almost all the seats were taken since I was late and so I was forced to sit by myself at the back. I didn't mind really, I wasn't exactly popular so I was used to being alone. As I headed to my desk I passed Edward, who was sitting wedged in between two blonde girls who were clearly trying to flirt with him. They would probably the next girls to be added to his long list of one night stands!

Looking at him from my seat, I could see that he was obviously good looking, but I couldn't see why so many girls fell for him when they knew he was only using them. One thing was for sure, I would never fall for Edward Cullen.

Biology passed quickly and I gathered up my books and headed to the door. I barely noticed his leg sticking out from under me until I fell right over it. I landed flat on my face and embarrassed myself in front of everyone in class.

"Oops, sorry Swan! You should watch out where you're going." Edward said in his usual spiteful voice. He winked at me, then kicked my books across the room and left with the stupid blonde girls following close behind...

"Come in Miss Swan." Mr Marshall called from inside his office. **(A/N: Mr Marshall is going to be the name of Forks high Head teacher because I don't know if they actually mention a name of the Head Master, If anyone knows the real name tell me please! Xxx)**

"Hello, Sir."

"How are you Isabella? We haven't spoken in quite a while. What can I help you with today?"

"Umm, actually Sir, I'm not well at all. I have an issue that I probably should have brought up a long time ago. For a few years now, Edward Cullen has been bullying me."

I explained everything to Mr Marshall. He sat and listened with an odd expression on his face. Then, he went and made a few phone calls and within a few minutes, Edward was knocking on the door.

"Come in Cullen." Mr Marshall called.

"Yea, what's this about Mr M? Hey, Why's Swan here?"

Mr Marshall answered him with an incredibly stern look on his face. "Mr Cullen, you and I have talked many times about your behaviour at school, which I must say is not acceptable at all. However, when I have one of my best students come to me and say that you have bullied them for the most part of 3 years I was quite honestly disgusted. How dare you treat Isabella so awfully without really knowing her. This is unacceptable Mr Cullen."

Edwards face was composed and smooth, but I could see he was thinking hard, probably trying to find a way to talk himself out of this.

" I see here that the bullying you have inflicted upon Miss Swan is far more severe than most types. Therefore I have decided to place you both in a program which will hopefully sort out both of your differences. You will be living together for the next month and you have to learn to get along, you will attend weekly counselling sessions and if either of you fails the program or shows no change in your behaviour you will be expelled."

That moment, I think both mine and Edward's jaws actually hit the floor. I wanted to be rid of Cullen for good not forced to live with him! I'm sure that was the exact thing that he was thinking too.

"Mr Marshall, please! You cannot force me to live with that! I mean, Bella Swan, she's a nerd, a geek, a loner! Please don't make me do it." Edward said harshly.

"Edward Cullen! How dare you speak to Miss Swan like that! Now, get out both of you. I don't care whose house you go to first but you will both be there tonight. No exceptions. One month. Your first counselling is on Tuesday next week. You are dismissed."

We exited Mr Marshall's office in silence. I didn't know how, but I had to survive this. I had to be strong.

"Right Cullen, Neither you or me want to do this but we have to. You brought this on yourself."

"No, I didn't, _Swan, _YOU Brought this on ME! Let's just get this over with, Were staying at my house tonight, I'm not coming to your house! Meet me there in about an hour."

And then he walked away, leaving me standing in the corridor staring after him. What had I gotten myself into?! O well, here goes the start of the longest month of my life...

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I hope you love it and leave me a lovely review but if not then just leave me a message saying what could be improved! All reviews are good reviews to me! I should have the next chapter up in about an hour because I've got it all in my head right now! It shall be longer again next chapter! Thanks for sticking with this, it means allot! Xxx Katazjenna**


	3. First Impressions

Change For Her

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I collected a bag of stuff and headed out to my truck after like an hour of having to explain everything to a reluctant Charlie. He thought this was a very, very bad idea! And, to be quite honest, so did I . I was scared. Scared of what Edward's family would think. Of what his friends would say. Of what the school would be gossiping about this. But, most of all, I was scared of him.

I pulled up at his house. I was amazing, great glass windows were placed in the front wall so that everything was exposed. So open and light, Suddenly I wasn't quite as terrified. I rang the doorbell, balancing my suitcases on one arm and holding the door for support. A small black haired girl answered.

"Hiya Bella! It's great to see you! I'm sorry Edward is being such an ass! Come in Come in!"

"Uh, Hi."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, Sorry, I get a bit carried away sometimes. It's just having you living with us for the next month is going to be such fun! I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister."

"Hi Alice. You have a lovely home! So Edward told you all about this then?"

"Yea, our dad, Carlisle made him confess everything. He's so mad at Edward. You seem like a really nice person, I can't believe Edward would treat you like that! I know he's a bit of a player and he seems all tough but he has a soft side Bella, you just need to get to know him. We're going to be great friends!"

I loved Alice! I had known her barely a minute and she talked so fast that I didn't quite get what she was saying but it was lovely to have someone who would actually talk to me and get to know me without judging me first. She seems lovely.

"I would love to be your friend Alice! You seem really nice too. Yea, I know all about Edward. I have tried to get to know him better but he just keeps picking on me. Hopefully this, _experience,_ will change that."

" I hope so Bella, I really do. I'm hoping you can get through to him. Get him to think clearly. Every night he brings home another stupid girl. It's got to stop Bella, I just don't know what to do."

" I will try Alice, I promise."

Alice introduced me to Seem, her mother, Carlisle, her dad, and her Brother Emmet. They all seemed so welcoming and obviously disapproved of Edward's ways. I felt at home here. And no longer scared. I was beginning to like it. That is, until Alice suggested I go and unpack my things in Edward's room.

She led me up the staircase, helping me with my bags, then along a long corridor to Edward's room. Both our arms were full so we couldn't open the door

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled!

"Edward! Get up and help us!" She repeated but there was no answer.

Finally she gave up and dropped the bags she was holding and barged into Edward's room. I followed then instantly regretted it. Edward was lying shirtless on his bed, right on top of a girl from my English class, called Stacey. They were playing tonsil tennis.

"Edward! You have a guest!" Alice shouted to gain his attention.

He instantly rolled of Stacey and put his shirt back on smirking the whole time.

"Sorry, Sophie, you're going to have to leave now, I'm a bit busy." Edward Scowled at me.

"Edward, my name is Stacey." Stacey looked hurt. She must have thought he actually cared about her, God, Edward Cullen, shouldn't she know that he doesn't care about anyone but himself. She left the room and I'm sure I saw a single tear roll down her tanned cheek as she slammed the door. Edward started laughing.

"What is funny about that Cullen?! You just made that poor girl cry."

"So, you don't really think I like her do you! What do I care?" He retorted.

Alice laughed nervously then collected the rest of my bags and dumped them on the floor. She hugged me goodbye.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

I was left alone in Edward's room staring him in the face. I made my way over to his wardrobe and started unpacking.

"Edward, you only have one bed."

"Yea, well done smart ass, most people only have one bed."

"I mean, If I am going to be sleeping here, how one bed is going to be enough."

"Use the sopha."

It wasn't the best option but the sopha was definitely preferable to sharing Edward's huge double bed, even if was big enough for the two of us.

"I can't believe you didn't even know that girls name Edward." I said from across the room. He was staring out the window.

"I forgot to ask her, Ok."

"Why do you do that Edward? A different girl every day. Don't you, just for once want to be able to have one girlfriend for more than a day?"

"This is none of your business Swan, anyway, how would you know anything about relationships. Have you even had a boyfriend."

"That's, none of your business, Cullen! "

"Ok, Bella, we both know that this, having to live together thing sucks. But, could we at least try to make it as easy for each other as possible? I'm not all bad you know. I am sorry for being so cruel to you, I guess It's just in my nature."

I was momentarily stunned. Did Edward Cullen just apologise?! He just said he was sorry. I was shocked! Maybe there was another side to him. No! How could I be thinking that! He was a player and bully and surely someone I don't want to associate with. So... why did I defend him?

"Your wrong Edward, you are a good person, you just have to drop this stupid Player thing you have going on." Wait, did I just say that? OMG! I am going soft.

"Uh, thanks, Bella."

I went back to packing in silence. He was still Edward. Still the main reason for my torture of the past three years, I did not forgive him. But maybe, just maybe, cracks were starting to appear in his mask that he seemed to constantly be wearing...

11:00 PM

"The sopha is set up over there Swan." Edward told me, back to his usual spiteful self.

"Yea, thanks." I replied half-heartedly.

I climbed into bed (Well sopha) and lay down, Edward turned off the light.

"Did you actually mean what you said earlier Bella?"

"Yea."

"You actually think I'm not a bad guy? After everything I've done to you and all those other girls? How can you"

"Because I'm not like those other girls Edward. I'm not so desperate to get you in bed that I can't see what's really going on. I can see that you act like suck a prick to keep up your image, but its fake."

"Umm, thanks, I think."

"No problem."

"Goodnight Swan."

"Night Cullen." I replied.

What the hell was happening to me?! Did I just have a fairly civilised conversation with Edward Cullen? The player, Edward Cullen? Omg, what is happening...?


	4. Rollercoasters and Remorse

Change For Her

Chapter 4

**A/N: The rides that I use in this chapter are named after rides at Alton Towers! I adore that place and I have been on everything! Go, if you get the chance it rocks!**

**Umm, apparently people usually do disclaimer things at the beginning of their stories? I didn't think it was really necessary because I quite clearly don't own Twilight! If I did I would definitely be the happiest person alive and using my money to create a living Edward Cullen, just for me! Lol xxx**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up from a good dream. I was sitting at school, and I was with a girl and a small group of friends. I was so happy. I'm sure the girl was my girlfriend. I kissed her in my dream and had no intention of leaving her the next day. Yes, I'm sure she was my girlfriend. I was almost sad to be waking up.

I looked around my room and spotted Bella curled up under the duvet. I really had treated her badly and now she was forced to spend time with me. Poor Bella. She doesn't deserve this. Why am I such a bad guy? No, I will not show her that I am sorry. I must keep my head. I must keep up my image.

I rolled out of bed, my feet hitting the thick carpet on the floor with a loud, THUD, waking Bella.

"Uhhhh, Edward Shut up!" She groaned, still half asleep.

"Sorry, Swan, get up. Its Saturday, were going out." I didn't quite know where I was taking her yet, I just knew I had to do something to get out of this house! Maybe Alice would have some ideas. I went downstairs to look for her and found her eating, _Count Chocola_ at the breakfast bar.

"Ooh! Edward! I know what were going to do with Bella today! You weren't too awful to her were you? I really wish you would lay off her."

"Whatever Alice, Where are we going?"

"THE THEME PARK!!! I LOVE ROLLERCOASTERS!"

"Okaaaay, sounds fun, I bet Bella will be too chicken!"

"What will I be too chicken for Edward?" Bella asked innocently, sauntering into the room.

"Bella Bella Bella! We're going to the theme park!" Alice chimed in.

"OMG! Alice that's so cool! I LOVE ROLLERCOASTERS!" Bella squealed in excitement.

"SAME!!!"

"You guys are such dorks." I left them eating breakfast and went upstairs to get changed. I jumped in the shower and let the hot jets of water relax me. This was going to be an interesting day to say the least! I got out and pulled on a pair of acid washed skinny jeans and walked out into my bedroom shirtless. Man, I have nice abs! I complemented myself as I passed my mirror.

"WOAH! Sorry!" Bella yelled as she ran into the room and crashed right into my bare chest.

"Ok, Bella, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!" I said flexing my muscles at her.

"You're sick Cullen, like I would ever even think of being with you in, _that,_ way! Urgggh!"

I was doing good, keeping up my usual mean, teasing self. This was a good thing. I had to do this to keep up my image. But, somehow, I didn't quite feel right using this attitude with Bella. It was probably just because she was staring at me shirtless!

"Are you going to get changed or just stay like that all day Edward?"

"Yea sure, the showers free." I gestured the way to her and she left without another word.

I pulled on a deep blue short sleeved shirt and towel dried my hair, running my fingers through it until it was its usual messy self. I went to the closet to grab my jacket and yanked it too hard, spilling Bella's stuff everywhere. I quickly stuffed it back into the drawer and closed it. Then, I noticed a small pink book lying on the floor. I opened it up. Bella's Diary.

I flicked through the pages not really reading anything, until I came to a stack of pages about half way through. The ink was smudged like it had gotten wet. I began reading...

'I HATE Edward Cullen, he is ruining my life! Today he tripped me over in English and the whole class laughed at me. He just said that he was, 'sorry' and went off laughing with another set of stupid girls on his arm. He is probably with them right now. Using them, because that's what he does. Edward Cullen is a player. A selfish, good for nothing player who is terrorising my life and making every day torture. I hate him!'

That's really what Bella things of me? I wondered to myself. God, I've been really cruel in the past haven't I? I didn't know I had gotten so bad. Suddenly, as I ran my fingers across the page, I realised what the smudges were, Bella had been crying, and these were her tears. I had made Bella cry. I instantly felt a deep sense of remorse for her. The pain I had caused her must have been awful.

"What are you doing!?" Bella screamed as she ran into my bedroom dressed in a towel.

"Oh uh, nothing, Sorry." I said feebly, dropping the diary onto the floor, it closed shut.

"Don't go through my stuff Cullen. Okay? What did you read anyway?"

"Nothing, I promise."

"Yea, the day I accept a promise from you, is the day it starts raining fish!"

I left her to get changed and went to wait in the car with Alice. She was sat in the driver's seat reading Vogue, and listening to music. I knocked on the window and she gestured for me to come in.

"How's Bella?" She questioned.

"Uh, fine, now, I think?"

"What do you mean _now?_"

"I think I really hurt her Alice. I found her diary, page after page of it was about how much she hated me. How much she wanted rid of me, and now she's forced to spend time with me. This must be absolute hell for her. I thought it was bad for me but maybe she's not such a bad person, I think I should get to know her."

"Do you really mean that Edward? You're willing to change for her?"

"I think so, if my behaviour is hurting people as much as that, I have to change. No more one-night stands. No more teasing the less popular students. I'm trying to change Alice, Really."

She didn't reply, she simply took hold of my hand and smiled at me, I smiled back, letting her know that I understood.

Bella got into the car a few minutes later and we headed to the theme park. Alice and her began discussing the latest fashion trends which I had no interest in. I tuned out and stared out the window. We passed friends playing about together in small groups, it was so different from my friends at school, if I could even call them that. I had so many, _acquaintances, _shall we say, that I didn't really have anyone I could trust apart from Alice. We soon arrived at the theme park and I heard the screams and shouts of people riding the biggest rollercoaster's.

"Come on girls! Let's go scare ourselves stupid!"

"YEY!" Bella and Alice chorused in unison.

We waited to get in then realised that the park was relatively quiet, the longest queue was only 10 minutes long. Alice spotted a guy walking just in front of us. She whispered something in Bella's ear and ran off to catch up with him. A few moments later she came back, hand in hand with him.

"Uh, guys, this is Brad. I'm going off to ride Nemesis with him. You two have fun!" She hugged Bella goodbye and strolled off, with Brad in two. Poor guy, I thought to myself, he doesn't know that he's just signed himself up for a day of talking about fashion and celebrities!

"Sooo, were alone." Bella, said nervously.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not gonna bite ya!"

"I sometimes actually think you might Edward!" Bella replied. She could actually be quite cute sometimes! OMG! Did I actually just think that! No, I DONT LIKE BELLA! I must remember that!

"So, Edward? Hello? Earth to Edward? Are we going to go on any rides?" She interrupted my day dream and I replied as soon as I could.

"Oh, uh, yea, let's go on oblivion first, It's the one with the huge drop!"

"Sounds good to me!"

We headed off to oblivion and ran right up to the start since there was no queue. We went into the dark starting chamber and took our seats right in the middle of the carriage. We were the only people in our carriage even though it was big enough for like 16! The ride attendant started the ride and we began heading up the track to the top of the drop.

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"You scared?"

"No, of course not, it's just a ride!"

"Right, I totally believe you! Well, I'm terrified, that drop is huge and were going to be going down it in a few seconds!"

"Okay, I'm scared!"

"Knew it! Look, Bella, I'm really sorry for treating you so badly. I mean it. I know what a bad person I am and I wish I had taken the chance to get to know you before I started being suck an ass-hole!"

"Edward, this really isn't the best time!"

"No, Bella, I have to say this, I..."

My words were cut off as the breath was punched out my lungs. We dropped into the ground and smoke surrounded us, the fall was exhilarating, neither of us could scream until we were round the bend and had our breath back! The ride whooshed around corners so fast my head was whirling, until it finally came to a stop, back at the place we had started.

"OMG! THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" Bella screamed!

"Wooooaaaahhh!" Was all I could manage to say!

We left the ride and went to the place where you get to see our picture. We were sat together and the way my hand was positioned over Bella's it looked like I was holding her hand. Maybe I was, I was so terrified I just didn't notice. We went out to sit down and I got us some drinks.

"Edward, that was really nice, what you said up there on the ride. It means allot."

"How can you possibly say that Bella? I treated you like dirt for 3 years, you NEVER deserved that! You should resent me!"

"I did. But, I didn't know you then, I only knew the you that you put on in front of you friends. I think, deep down, your actually an Okay guy, you just need to let people see that."

"Bella, that means allot, really. I know how awful I was to you but I hope you can forgive me? I can make this up to you Bella. I can and I will..."

**A/N: Taa daa! Whoes likin it? I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger there, sorry guys! Can you all please send me ideas of ways Edward could make things up to Bella? I need some really creative ways! Thanks allot everyone! **

**Lots of love**

**Katazjenna xxx**


	5. I believe in you

Change For Her

Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

Today went well. Really well. I hope Bella has accepted my apology. We had such good fun today, I wish I had taken the time to get to know Bella before. After riding Oblivion, me and Bella went on every single ride at the park. However, I did not forget my promise to Bella. I said I would make things up to her and I will.

Bella and Alice had gone out after we came home from the theme park, and Carlisle, Esme and Emmet were at a parents evening so I was alone in the house. I decided to set to work. I went downstairs and started rifling through the cupboards to find ingredients. Eventually, I settled on making Boiled Lobsters for mains and Chocolate dipped strawberries and cream for dessert. I began cooking and while everything was boiling I set the table for two and lit a tall candle in the centre of the table.

I was just about to turn the oven off when the phone rang... Alice.

"Hey Edward!"

"Hi Alice, are you and Bella gonna be back any time soon?"

"Umm, actually, I'm staying at Brad's house tonight! He's a fan of Harry Potter like me so were going to stay up all night watching the movies!"

"Okay, when will Bella be back?"

"She's on her way home now, It's just you and her in the house tonight to be nice Ok?"

"I will Alice, Bye."

"Bye Edward."

I ran back into the kitchen and retrieved the lobsters, perfectly cooked! I left them in the oven to keep everything warm and went to put a nice shirt on.

I was in the middle of changing, when the doorbell rung. Crap! I struggled into my shirt and dashed down stairs. I opened the door and Bella was standing there scowling at me.

"3 hours of fashion talk with Alice! 3 HOURS! That girl is awful!"

"Sorry, I have something to cheer you up."

"Really? What did I do?"

"You put up with me."

"True!" She said smirking.

I lead her to the dining room, walking behind her, covering her eyes with my hands. When I moved my hands, she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Edward! Did you do all this?!"

"Yea, I wanted to show you that I can be a nice guy, If I try."

"That's so kind! Thank you."

She sat down and I went to get our main courses and some drinks. I took at seat with Bella and we started eating.

"Edward, this lobster is so good!"

"Thanks, its Esme's recipe."

"Cool. So Edward. Mr Marshall said we had to get over our differences and get to know each other. So tell me about you."

"Ha-ha! This is like truth or dare!"

"That's a good idea, let's play truth or dare! But, let's leave the dares until after dinner."

"Ok, here's a truth, Ummm, what's the farthest you've gone?"

She sat still for a moment, like she was contemplating whether to lie or tell the truth.

"Okay, Edward, here's the deal. I'm kinda still a virgin. Please don't say to anyone."

"Bella, of course I would never tell anyone."

"I know, It's just so strange seeing you act so horrid at school and then me being able to tell you all my secrets now. You change so much."

"I know, but I swear, the mean side of me is gone now. I'm gonna change for you Bella."

"Thank you. And, the same question to you. How far have you gone?"

"Do you even have to ask Bella? I'm pretty sure the whole school knows my sexual status, I'm a player right? And, no I'm not proud of that!"

"I guess so, why do you do that Edward? Pick girls up one day and ditch them the next?"

"I don't know. I feel like I need to do that. Like I need to keep up this image. It's stupid. I really hate hurting those girls though, even though I'm not really into them."

"So, there's no-one who you are into?"

Did I like anyone? Maybe? But there was no chance she liked me back. I mean literally no chance! She probably hates me in fact. I think I like like Bella. But I couldn't be sure. It had been so long since I could really talk and relate to someone apart from Alice, I kinda forgot what it feel like to really like someone. I knew Bella was something special, but I was not quite sure what that meant. O, crap, she asked me a question!

"Uh, I don't know, maybe, a bit. She doesn't like me back though."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a stupid player, who is cruel to her and I treated her badly even though I knew nothing about how special she is."

"Your not stupid Edward, and anything you have done, you can make up for. You made it up to me."

Did she just say that?! I made it up to her? She forgives me. Wow, Bella is one amazing girl. I treat her awfully for three years, then two days together and she sees right through my act to the real me, forgives me for toes three years and is beginning to make me have feelings for her.

I smiled at her and cleared our plates away. We ate dessert, questioning each other all the time about smaller more light hearted questions like, our favourite colours and favourite animals.

After dinner I let Bella take the shower first, then I sat on my huge double bed, staring at the sopha. I made Bella sleep there? I am so harsh. I can't believe that two days ago I was cruel enough to do that to her, to a guest in my house. Now, Bella has changed me so much that I can see exactly what I did wrong already. I should give Bella my bed.

She got out the shower and I quickly hopped in, then out again, brushed my teeth and pulled on some old sweat pants and a t-shirt to sleep in. When I came out the bathroom, Bella was lying down on the sopha getting ready to sleep.

"Woah, Bella what are you doing?"

"Uh, going to bed? You know we have a counselling meeting tomorrow."

"Really? O well, that's not what I meant. I meant why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"I thought you wanted me here?"

"You can have my bed." I shrugged, trying to act totally nonchalant.

"No, Edward, I'm fine, you sleep there."

"No, your my guest, sleep there. I feel bad shoving you onto the sopha!"

"I don't mind, Go to bed Edward."

"Fine, If your not going to sleep in the bed neither am I! Move over."

I walked up to the sopha, which would be just big enough for the two of us. God, we were both so stubborn! I pulled the covers off Bella.

"Edward! What are you doing?!"

"I'm not sleeping in a huge double bed all by myself with my guest on the sopha. So, if she won't move, I will move with her. Budge over!"

Bella let out a peeling laugh, a beautiful sound. She scooted over and I lay down, pulling the covers over both of us.

"Comfy?" I questioned.

"Very." She replied.

After a few minutes of silence, I remembered what I was going to say to her, and suddenly felt very awkward, being so close to her.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You know how I saw your diary earlier.?" She was quiet for a moment then let out a quiet. "Yes."

"Well, I read something. You said you hated me. A lot! The page was stained, with tears. I made you cry Bella. I'm so truly sorry. I wish I could undo what I did to hurt you. I was so wrong and s..."

"Edward stop!" Bella cut me off mid-sentence.

"What is done is in the past. You have to live in the future. Ok? You have already apologised and I forgive you. Really I do. And, I'm glad that we have to do this thing, I have learn a lot about you that I otherwise would never have known. You CAN change Edward. I know you will. I believe in you."

She rolled onto her side so that we were facing each other and she put her hand on top of mine and smiled.

"Thank you Bella. For everything."

"Your welcome, now, lets sleep."

She quickly dosed off and rolled back, so that her head was resting on my chest. I slowly stroked her hair and she stirred.

"Mmm, night Edward." She mumbled, still half sleeping.

"Goodnight Bella." I replied softly. "My angel Bella. I love you." I whispered.


	6. Counselling

Change For Her

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Yesterday had been great. I was starting to see a new side to Edward and to be honest, I really liked it. Perhaps we could be more than friends after all. No, wait, Edward Cullen. He would never like me! I woke up early, knowing what the day would bring. Me and Edward had our first counselling session today. Edward... hang on where is he? I opened my eyes and was met by a pair of dazzling green orbs staring back at me. I jumped and rolled my head of Edward's chest.

"Whoa! You scared me Edward! Umm, sorry by the way."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I kinda, lay on you there! Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

I looked into his eyes, and suddenly realised we were only a few centimetres apart, our noses were almost touching! I rolled out of bed and I'm sure I saw Edward frown a little, but I went to the bathroom to shower and make myself look presentable.

After my shower, I decided to make a bit of an effort with clothes today, since we were going for our first counselling. I picked out a denim mini skirt and a purple ruffled top, with some silver ballet flats. Then, I chose silver jewellery and light silver makeup and headed downstairs for breakfast. I shuffled into the kitchen. Edward was still in his PJ trousers and an old t-shirt. His golden hair was perfectly messed up. I made some toast then sat down at the table and looked up at the clock. 10:15. CRAP! We had to be at counselling in 5 minutes!

"Edward! Get dressed we have 15 minutes to get to counselling!"

"O god! Okay, Alice can I borrow your car?" He pleaded to Alice.

"Emmet's using my car Edward, and Carlisle and Esme are out in theirs and yours is at the garage." Alice replied.

"Oh no! How are we supposed to get there Edward?"

"Uhhhh, run? It's not that far!"

I scowled at him then picked up my toast and ran out of the kitchen. Edward followed behind me, still in his pyjamas since he had no time to change. We darted out through the front door and onto the road. It was raining. We ran for a few minutes then came up to the crossroads.

"This way Bella, through the forest, short cut." Edward panted. God he looked hot in the rain. Oh my god. Did I just think that?! Woah, what is happening to me!

I just nodded at him to go on and he took my hand, leading the way. As I ran through the forest I tripped clumsily over tree stumps and got branches tangled in my hair. We arrived at the school for our session with 2 minutes to spare.

I flopped onto a chair and Edward did the same. I looked over at him with a blank look on my face, then cracked up laughing! We looked hilarious! He was still in his pyjamas which were soaking and muddy, with sticks tangled in his messy bronze hair and mud smeared over his cheeks.

"You look so funny!" I laughed, barely able to breathe!

"Have you seen yourself?" He laughed, equally as amused!

We waited in the reception rolling about with laughter and making a mess. The cream sopha we were seated on was not black and sticky and there was mud and twigs all over the carpet.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?"

I spun around and saw the school counsellor staring at us with an angry and quite confused look on her grumpy face. She must have been in her 60's and had greying blonde hair and deep set wrinkles.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry for the mess Miss Rowland's, I will pay for all damage." Edward said in his perfectly polite voice. I was holding my breath so that I didn't laugh at his appearance.

" Well, umm, come inside then kids, let's get this over with."

Miss Rowland's was clearly not happy to have to get up on a Saturday to counsel us... oh yeah and we ruined her waiting room. She led us into the counselling room and sat us down on a long leather sopha while she sat down on an armchair opposite us and took out a notebook.

"Okay so, you both know why your here right."

"Yes." We replied in unison.

"And Edward, I was told by your head teacher that you seem to be the cause of the problem so, why are you here Edward?"

"Excuse the language Miss Rowland's but, I'm here because I was a right prick to Bella and I treated her badly, I never should have been so cruel before I took the time to get to know her." Edward confessed. In that moment I really saw straight through him. I saw the pain in his eyes when he admitted the things that he had done. I could see the walls breaking down and his real personality shining through. I liked this new Edward, and I was not afraid to admit that.

"Okay Edward. And now Bella, why are you here?"

"I'm here Miss Rowland's because, excuse the language, but Edward was a right prick to me. He was badly bullying me and it went on for too long. I didn't say anything for a long time but then some things pushed my over the edge and I decided that enough was enough."

"So Edward was bullying you and so you decided to tell the head teacher about it, to stop the bullying." Miss Rowland's said. Edward had pushed himself up against the other side of the leather sopha, as far away from me and Miss Rowland's as possible.

"Yes, but... I'm glad that I told the head teacher."

"Yes, you did the right thing, has the bullying stopped now." She was acting like Edward was not even in the room.

"Yes, the bullying has stopped but that's not why I'm glad I told the head teacher. I'm glad because I've seen another side to Edward that is good. He's a good person and I know now that he only picked on me because he thought he had to to keep up his image. And yea, he shouldn't have been that stupid but I forgive him and I am starting to see a part of him that I don't think anyone has seen in a long time. I'm starting to like Edward and if you keep speaking like he's not even in the room then I'm gonna get seriously pissed!"

I had barely noticed that I was standing, and shouting, until I looked at Miss Rowland's shocked expression. I felt Edward's hand on my wrist and he pulled me back onto the couch. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. That look he gave me was of pure honesty and sadness. He was truly sorry and I forgave him. Something sparked in the air between us then and I knew that from now on, we could move on.

We left the counselling meeting at 12 and headed home. After my little outburst not much had happened but we were forced to talk about our feelings while Mrs Rowland's rambled on about respect. We walked slowly through the woods on the way home. Edward suddenly stopped and sat down on the ground, we hadn't yet spoken since the meeting. I turned around then sat down cross-legged facing him on the wet grass. He took my hands again and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I wanted to say this to you back in the meeting but Miss Bitch was watching our every move so I thought I should wait until now. Bella, for everything I have ever done to hurt you, I'm truly sorry. I like you, the real you and I don't want this project to end because I know you must still feel nothing for me and you will never want to see me again when this is over. So, I'm sorry that you had to go through this and I hope to god that you don't still hate me."

"Edward, I couldn't hate you! You apologised and I accept it. I want to be your friend because I like you too, the real you. When this project is over I want us to stay friends, and while we're still doing it we can use the time to get to know each other. I forgive you Edward."

"Thank you Bella. Your amazing you know that?! You get treated awfully then one apology and you forgive me. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Yes you do Edward, and stop being hard on yourself. You're a good person."

"Bella...I..." Edward stopped speaking as he leaded forward to kiss me. He moved so slowly, like he was testing if I wanted to do this. I felt his soft cool breath on my face. He rested his hands on my hips and lightly touched his lips to mine...

**Ooooooh! Cliff hanger!!! I'm sooooo sorry guys about the long wait between chapters! I've had so much coursework, and then my dad decided that we were moving to Doha in Saudi Arabia, then we weren't moving, then I had more coursework, then I had more coursework...**

**You get the picture, I've been super busy lately so I haven't been updating. But I will! Soon... ish? Hopefully I will have the next chappie up by the 27****th****.**

**So did you like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Any review at all is great and they really mean a lot to us writers, even hate mail is cool **** No, I'm joking, hate mail sucks, but constructive crit is always good so any review at all send it in cause that would rock!**

**Okay I'm just rambling now so I'll say goodbye to ya'll **

**Bye! **

**Xxx**

**Katazjenna**


	7. More than freinds?

Change For Her

_Previously- __"Bella...I..." Edward stopped speaking as he leaded forward to kiss me. He moved so slowly, like he was testing if I wanted to do this. I felt his soft cool breath on my face. He rested his hands on my hips and lightly touched his lips to mine..._

**Bella's POV:**

Have you ever had that dreamlike feeling while you were awake? You know the feeling, when you know that you must be dreaming so you just go along with whatever is happening because you think your gonna wake up in 5 minutes. I had that exact feeling when I felt Edward's cool breath drift over my face. It was almost as if I was dreaming because I would never have imagined in a million years that Edward Cullen would try to kiss me. So, in that dreamlike state, I simply leaned forward and kissed him back. His lips were cool and soft and he was so gentle, as if he was afraid he might break me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I couldn't get enough of him! The way his lips moved against mine was electrifying...

**Edward's POV:**

I don't even know why I did it. I just saw something in Bella that moment and I couldn't think. I just leaned in and kissed her. And wow, it was electrifying. Her warm lips glided smoothly over mine and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me towards her. I parted her lips with mine and our tongues danced together. I never wanted to stop. I was in that dreamlike state, you know when everything seems so perfect that it must be a dream, so you just do whatever. But, unfortunately, the dream state wore off after a few slow seconds and I realised what I was doing. I pulled away from Bella, holding her at arm's length and stared at her. She had a blank expression on her face.

"Bella, I'm, I'm sorry. I should never have done that. You deserve better than this." I told her, though all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss her again.

"No, I, erm, I mean, I... liked it?" She blushed a deep shade of red as she confessed what I wanted to hear.

"So did I." I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"Right. Well, where does that leave us then? We both forgive each other for the past, we say we are friends, and when we kiss we both enjoy it?" Bella said nervously.

"Well, I guess if we are friends, who like kissing each other, maybe we could try being more than friends?" I replied. I had just asked Bella Swan if she wanted to be my girlfriend.

"Um Edward, I just, I, I need some time to think this over. Is that okay?" She was mumbling. But I guess this was good news, I didn't expect her to immediately say yes.

"Ok. Take all the time you need."

We got up off the grass and started walking home, we didn't speak at all. Bella was silent, thinking hard. She almost tripped on the stairs of the porch when we got there because she wasn't concentrating.

"Woah! Bella watch out." I caught her before she hit the floor and steadied her onto her feet. She smiled then walked inside and went to talk to Alice.

I headed up to my room, or sorry, our room, and sat down on the bed. I quickly drifted to sleep and began to dream about the girl I love...

**Bella's POV:**

After almost killing myself on the stairs I went to talk to Alice, she would know what to do. I found her in the living room talking on the phone to her new boyfriend.

"Alice." I whispered. "Boy emergency!"

"Okay, sorry babe, I'm gonna have to go, very serious business to attend to. Cya later." Alice chirped down the phone before she hung up. Then she spun around and pulled me down into a chair.

"Okay! Give the gossip!" She almost screamed.

"Right, well, Edward kissed me... then he asked if I wanted to be more than friends with him."

"Oh My Lord!!! Well well well! Okay, hang on, I though Edward hated you?"

"Yea, so did I. But then we forgave each other and I guess were friends." I admitted.

"Okaaaay, and then Edward said he wanted to be more than friends?"

"Yes." I replied sheepishly.

"And do you want to be more than friends with him???" Alice probed.

"Umm, I don't know. He was so cruel to me before, but, I see a better side to him now, and I like it. I just think things are going to quickly."

"Right, well, when he kissed you, what did it feel like."

"Amazing. It was like an electric shock. I have never had a better kiss in my life." I confessed, although I really hadn't had that much experience in kissing.

"Oh My God! You had the electric shock thing? That means things are serious Bella. Listen to your heart. You'll know what to do if you just think about it."

She got up and left me sitting on the sopha. I had a lot to think about.

**Edward's POV:**

I dreamed about Bella. I have no idea how long I slept but when I was awoken it was dark and must have been late. I heard the bathroom door open and Bella stepped out with wet hair, in only her shorts that she wore for bed and a strappy top.

"Bella... Hi!" I was so glad to see her, and not a bit tired.

"Hi Edward." She climbed onto the bed and shuffled up next to me. Before I could even guess what she was going to do she pushed me flat down onto the bed and kissed me. I let her for a moment the pulled her of me.

"What... I thought you didn't want to do this."

"I thought about it Edward. And... I want to be with you as, more than friends... if you still want to as well. I knew it from the second your lips touched mine. Wow that sounds cheesy right?!"

"Yea pretty cheesy. But I do still want to be with you."

I smiled at her then flipped her over so that she was on the bottom and I kissed her again. I let my mouth roam and I kissed her softly at the hollow of her neck then planted gentle kisses back along her cheekbone. She happily kissed me back and I could feel her smiling under my lips. I slid my hand along her leg until I reached her shorts. Suddenly, a though struck me. I sat up quickly and moved a few centimetres away from her.

"Bella, are you a virgin?" I questioned.

"Uh, no." She replied quickly and moved in to kiss me again. I pushed her back and she looked disappointed.

"You are aren't you."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Well, I, It's just that I know you have been with lots of girls and I didn't want you to think that had to go super slow just for me."

"Bella, I don't care if you're a virgin! I would always wait for you. Don't think like that. I want to wait for you."

I sat up properly and faced her. If we were going to try being more than friends then we needed to trust each other. I needed to confess some things to her.

"Okay Bella, while were both wide awake, let's take this time to get to know each other better. I'll go first, okay... what's your favourite colour... favourite food and... how many relationships have you been in?" I wanted to know so much more about her than that but I had to start somewhere.

"Umm, brown, ice cream and... I'm not telling you." She was clearly embarrassed about the number of relationships she had been in.

"Ice cream is good, why brown, and please tell me Bella."

"Brown is warm and happy. Look, your gonna laugh at me for this but I have never been in a proper relationship before." I was shocked! I couldn't see why guys wouldn't be all over her.

"I'm not going to laugh at you. It's better to have had none that have the track record in girls that I have."

"Okay, that's my first question, why do you do it Edward? Why do you sleep with all those girls and why did you bully me for so long?" I promised myself I would tell her the truth, so I did.

"Well, I didn't have the best childhood. I don't know if you know this but Carlisle and Esme are mine and Alice's foster parents. We were adopted. My real dad was an awful person. He cheated on my mum and he picked on her for the smallest things. He was basically bullying her. I grew up watching that every day of my life and it seemed to me like the way to get what I wanted. I bullied you because it made me feel in control, like it had made my dad feel. And when I seemed in control, I got more popular and people liked me. I felt like I couldn't stop because I would lose all my friends. But, I realise now that none of them were my real friends because they only liked me for my image, not the person I actually was. And as for the girls, it kinda all comes with being popular. If I come into school every day with another girl on my arm it ups my popularity. I just started spiralling into that image and I couldn't get out. You've helped me to be myself again Bella. You make me a better person."

She just sat there staring at me with a blank expression on her face, then she leaned forward and pulled me into a hug. I rested my face into her hair.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I never knew what you had been through. Thank you for telling me, it explains a lot."

"You deserved to know. Now, let's get to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll try this relationship thing for real."

Tomorrow was going to be good. I could feel it. I lay down and Bella relaxed with her head on my chest. Tomorrow, I would prove to Bella that I had changed for her.

**Yey! There together! Some of you were PM-ing me saying that you needed to know more about why Edward bullied Bella so there was a bit about Edwards past in there. **

**Ya'll are seriously the bestest people in the world! All your lovely reviews mean so much so keep em coming! I will probably be updating soon cause I'm off school so I got some free time! Hopefully another chappie will be up tomorrow. But... if you guys love me enough to send some more lovely reviews I could get that chapter up even quicker! **

**Lots of love**

**Katazjenna xxx**


End file.
